youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Banoffee2013
banoffee2013 is a English YouTube Gamer and Artist. She is best known for her appearances on StacyPlays's Minecraft UHC series, UHShe, which she has been a recurring participant since Season 5. She is a very secretive person and does not show her face, or even discuss her real name. She also live streams frequently, mostly joining her fans on public Minecraft servers. Out of her personal series, the one with the most videos is Mineplex Survival Games. She was also a devoted member of Team³, along with iVexusHD, BasicallyBea, RealSquigGames, Kai Ross-Best, Pipiyeh, and Lolalove33. She also has a twin brother who goes by Charizard4261. Personal Life Barely anything is known about her personal life. She is very good at keeping her information private. Most of the Personal details are scattered around her channel, but only things like that she loves Banoffee Pie. She did have an April Fool's Face Reveal at one point, which was a big success. However, it was not actually real. She asked one of her friends to make a bad video that would make fun of her, and she, and her fans thought it was hilarious. She has mentioned that she may do a Face Reveal some time in the future, but nothing else is known. Her real name is not even known yet, even though her fans sometimes joke about her putting 'Banoffee' on her school tests and things like that. They also make up names for her. Channel Content Speed Arts A series Banoffee used to upload more back in 2015, her Speed Art videos are time-lapse videos of her art, which are mostly of her friends and fans. She has gotten the opportunity to upload a bigger variety of videos, and only occasionally posts these. Survival Games The series with the most videos is, as of now, her Survival Games on Mineplex. She usually uses these short videos to explain what has been happening, or just an update. She is sometimes joined by Sentinal_X, a good friend of hers. Minecraft: Story Mode (Ended) Another very short series of hers was Minecraft: Story Mode. She only played through the first episode, and when she got to the end, she never acknowledged it again. This was back in 2016, so she will probably not play it again. But it is a possibility. Iridescent SMP This was a Survival series with a few friends of hers. It only lasted 21 episodes, but was extremely fun for Banoffee, and a memorable experience. There were also further Seasons which Banoffee was in. Iridescent UHC With the same people in Iridescent SMP, this series was just the same as your average UHC. It gave Banoffee a big chance to improve before UHShe though. There were also 2 other Seasons, and Banoffee joined for each one. They also haven't said anything about ending it, so there is no proof that it is over. UHShe This is by far Banoffee's most notable series. She first appeared in Season 5 because Pipiyeh told Stacy that she couldn't make it that season, so in a rush, she reached out to Banoffee, and Banoffee has said that she was incredibly excited when that happened. She did fairly well that Season, teamed with AshleyMarieeGaming. Banoffee returned again in Season 6, alongside Piper, making sure Banoffee would continue as a recurring contestant. In that Season, all by herself, she got her first kill, lasted 9 episodes, and ended up as the winner. This resulted in a massive wave of subscribers to her channel, getting to around 1,000 more. She has stayed in UHShe ever since, and a long time later, she found herself teamed with StacyPlays, the creator of the series. Stacy had never won a Season of the entire series up to then, but at the final battle, the two found themselves at a lack of Diamond Armor, cornered on a tree, up against BasicallyBea and ThePinkDiamondDiva, who both had full Diamond armor (though PinkDiamondDiva has forgotten to pick up diamond leggings and only had iron ones). PinkDiamondDiva killed Stacy and her wolf, and tried to kill Banoffee, but Banoffee knocked her down. When Bea tried to get her as well, Banoffee shot her off the tree, which killed her. Banoffee had only two hearts left at that time, and she proceeded to tunnel through the tree, keeping away from PinkDiamondDiva, who was trying to ambush her. Finally, she broke through the tree and tried to kill Banoffee, but she shot her with the bow, which killed her, and Banoffee won. She made sure that it counted as a team effort for Stacy, which made it her first win. This got Banoffee to 6,000 subscribers really fast. The Sims 4 (Ended) Banoffee uploaded 3 videos of her Sims series, where she made herself, and an older sister. She abruptly stopped making these for an unknown reason. She never even seemed to remember this series after that. Flux UHC She also appeared on another UHC run by BasicallyBea, but not much is known about this series. She also returned for the Second Season. Welly UHC She appeared in yet another UHC series along with Kai Ross-Best, where they won together. The current status of this series is unknown. Trivia *Her name originates from "banoffee pie" a popular dessert in the United Kingdom. **However, the real reason that she used this name is because she had a hamster named Banoffee that had passed away. *Her favorite color is blue, preferably light blue. *Her favorite game is Minecraft. *Her Channel Icon was created by @Inkbun on Twitter. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Female YouTubers Category:English YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Artists